spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
As the Tide Turns
|writer = |assistant = N/A |directed = |title card = }} As the Tide Turns is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 70th episode overall. Plot The second game of the tournament, and Mark Cuban wants to buy the Bulldogs from Kobe! Transcript episode begins as the HD SpongeBob intro does, Painty the Pirate in his frame... Painty: Are ya ready kids? basketball hits Painty's face so he stops talking. Squidward: How is that art? Patrick: Squidward, don't mention about your... Squidward: I really don't want to hear it, Patrick. Patrick: Kart. I know Mario's got one. SpongeBob: He's also got bikes as well. All we have things we want in life... I want to drive a boat and have a TV show for kids. Squidward: SpongeBob, you are a kid... how are YOU going to entertain anyone? SpongeBob: You'll see Squid... I'll get in on the money. wait as the silence of no Mr. Krabs bursting in. Squidward: Oh yeah. He left... Cuban bursts in. SpongeBob: Oh my god. It's MARRRRK Cuban? Squidward: Who? SpongeBob: He's only one of the greatest guys alive. Owning the Dallas Mavericks. He's also a "shark" investor. Mark: Also, the writer of the book - How To Win at Sport and Business! Squidward: Does it have tips to do either? Mark: No. Squidward: False advertising. Mark: And that's how I got in the business. enters. Kobe: Mark? Mark: Kobe! Where have you been, man. Kobe: Stuck here like gum on baseball card. Patrick: I love that kind of gum. Squidward: I think you love everything. Mark: I want to buy this team. Heard from this guy in a bar. Antonio and Mark Cuban in a bar. Luis: Now... I used to be in this team called The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. spits his drink. Luis: I know... the name sounds like crap don't it? Yeah... but they were nice. You know about LeBron... you know how he died. He used to be part of that team, so was I. Until one of them accidently moved me to Cleaveland. I'm outta that job now. Mark: Where would I find this team? Luis: Well... Mark: And that's how I found yous. Wait... isn't there one more person on this team? SpongeBob: Nursing a cold whilst watching crap TV. Kobe: Why did I put that is one of the excuses you can give to be off? Mark: I've heard around that you have another match in some sort of tournament? Kobe (mummering): Guys? Do you remember the team we're up against? Patrick: The Joker! gun is shot by Patrick, the mentioned character is behind Mark Cuban. Joker: Why would I... the clown prince of crime want to attempt to beat you at basketball? Heh... I could let Batsy play ball all by himself! drops a smoke bomb as he disapears out of the gym. Squidward: Just another day in the Bikini Bottom Gym... SpongeBob: Now I remember who were up against, the Cebu Elites! Kobe (mummering): Wasn't that PRE-tournament? Squidward: It was so forgettable I thought that was the first game of the tournament. Mark: So... what about a deal. Me, buy the Bulldogs off you and I'll... erm... wax his (points to SpongeBob) boat! SpongeBob: Mr Cuban... I don't have a license yet. Mark: Your biggest fan harrassed me saying that you do. SpongeBob: The same biggest fan that tried to host a ten year extravaganza for me when I'm older than that? Mark: Well... Yes. SpongeBob: Crazy people... to the tournament match just because... Announcer Fish 1: Another match... another boring part of your day. It seems that we have the Bulldogs and the Cebu Elites in the second match of the POBA tournament! I'm really am missing The Walking Dead for this....? gets replaced with a different announcer. Announcer Fish 2: It's time to get this match started guys! Mark is talking with Kobe. Mark: So why can't I take your team? They seem to be one of the best I've ever seen... even if they aren't human. Kobe: Because I made a vow... a one to keep this time. You know who else had this team beforehand? Mark: Who? Kobe: LeBron James... the name might be the worst thing you've heard from me... but he left the door open for me... and I'm a much better coach than you will ever be because I care about this team... even though sometimes they are crap... just somedays they aren't. Mark: Wow, how sappy was that speech again? Kobe: So sappy that I wanted you to distract you for most of the game. At the moment... we're losing but with a winning chance of a couple of goals, we could get there. Mark: Yeah... you seem to have a great team... plus I think I've wasted my time with you. leaves as a basketball hits him in the face, this one was thrown by the Joker who does his signature laugh. Cebu Elite Player: Has someone asked him where he gets his scars from? of episode. Trivia * This was going to be 's first episode writing on the show. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Luis TV Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost